heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Vol 1 40
** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * Good King Wenceslaus * Rare seaweed Locations: * ** *** * * ** * (Mt) Items: * * * ** Vehicles: * X-76 Verti-Jet * Nuclear Sub * Levitation Ray | Notes = * Hawkeye, Goliath, Wasp, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Hercules, and Black Widow were all seen last issue in ''Avengers'' #39. * The Sub-Mariner was last seen in ''Tales to Astonish'' #91, where Namor battled Attuma and Byrrah. * Page 1: The Damage caused to the Avengers headquarters happened during their battle with the Triumvirate of Terror last issue in ''Avengers'' #39. ** Reference to Tony Stark picking up the tab for the damage, Stark (secretly Iron Man) funds the Avengers, and has been doing so since ''Avengers'' #2. * Page 2: The "Reverse Whammy" that Hawkeye mentions is a recounting of how Pile Driver of the Triumvirate of Terror manages to redirect Scarlet Witche's Hex powers to her in ''Avengers'' #39. * Page 3: Quicksilver reiterates he and his sisters story to Hercules, about their being chased out of their home town for being mutants (In ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #4) and joining the Avengers (in ''Avengers'' #16) * Although she is stealing a jet, Black Widow is taking part in a secret SHIELD mission (since Avengers #38) of which she has been branded a traitor for stealing submarine plans (''Avengers'' #39) * Page 4: General "Thunderbolt" Ross makes an appearance, he was last seen in Tales to Astonish #91 (witnessing the Hulks battle against the Abomination) he exclaims it's bad enough he has to worry about the Hulk, whom Ross has been hunting since Hulk 1. We see Ross again in ''Tales to Astonish'' #92. * Page 8: Cap radios into the Avengers, who are aware of media reports that he has "joined forces" with the Red Skull (All part of an elaborate plot in ''Tales of Suspense'' #90) * Page 9: Cap warns the Avenger of the potential danger of the Cosmic Cube and tells the Avengers to collect it. The Cosmic Cube was created by AIM and used by Red Skull who tried to use it's powers to rule the world in ''Tales of Suspense'' #80, it was lost at sea in ''Tales of Suspense'' #81. * Goliath mentions that Hawkeye used to be Captain America's biggest critic, Cap and Hawkeye had a rivalry from Avengers #18-29. * Page 11: Goliath's last clash with Namor was back in Avengers #3-4, where they battled Namor and the Hulk (In ''Avengers'' #3) and were saved from being turned into stone by Captain America due to one of Namors revenge plots (in ''Avengers'' #4) * Page 13: Namor mentions Triton, Triton is a Greek god who is on of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. * The Cosmic Cube is not seen again until ''Captain America'' #113. * Hawkeye, Goliath, Scarlet Witch and the Wasp all appear next in ''Strange Tales'' #156. * Quicksilver, and Hercules appear next in ''Avengers'' #41. * Namor appears next in ''Tales to Astonish'' #92. * Roy Thomas claims that this single story, more than any other, led him to being editor-in-chief and Don Heck to being the regular artist for the Sub-Mariner in a few years. * Don Heck takes a break from regular penciler so he can work on the first annual for the Avengers. | Trivia = * The credits read: * Stan Lee pontifically presents and presides over...a Roy Thomas-Don Heck majestic maritime masterwork! * Inked in Sub-Oceanic Splendor by: George Bell * Lettered in a Brimful Bubble-Bath by: Sam Rosen * references: , , , , , , and . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1967 Category:1967, May